


拉姆齐花园精怪故事集

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Art History, M/M, Vampires, Werewolf Culture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 一八年写的万圣节贺礼。以警局口供的形式，侧写犬狼日常。英式黑色幽默小短剧。非原著向。 全长约一万一千字。短片一发完。





	拉姆齐花园精怪故事集

改编自真人假事

 

拉姆齐花园精怪故事集  
The Fairy Tales of Ramsay Garden

 

以下口供摘录自中洛锡安郡爱丁堡市圣莱纳德总局档案，卷宗编号17011977。经办人，迈克·刘易斯，警员。据房产登记处举报，2A拉姆齐花园，邮编EH1 2NA，住户有异常行为。特此调查。

检举人 – 斯图尔特，房产律师

你知道芝麻街里的伯特和厄尼是一对同性情侣吗？  
是，我是说那个人偶儿童类节目。  
你看，我有个理论，世界上所有和睦的情侣组合，其中一个一定是没头脑，另一个是不高兴。其中一个擅长将蔬菜切成整整齐齐的小块，并与宾客从容谈论时政要闻；另一个擅长在大雪天喊，救命，我的手没知觉了！具象化说来，就是伯特和厄尼。  
比如当天坐在我面前的那一对同性情侣。  
我做不动产律师很多年，见过的客人之中，那两个人当然称不上是最奇怪。但真要说，我确实怀疑他们有欺诈房产的嫌疑。彼时彼刻，在我作为房产律师职业性的严肃目光中，其中一个，那个留着黑色长发穿皮衣的年轻男人不安地在座椅上扭动了一下，抬起头对我露出了一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。我在纸上聚精会神写字，余光看见，面前的两个人彼此无声交换眼神。当先那一位，姑且让我们管他叫厄尼。长相隽美，及肩黑发扎成松散的马尾。他身边的伯特长着张温和的脸，棕色短发，坐在那里，整个人就散发出一种沉静的气质。是的，他们的真名分别叫西里斯·布莱克及莱姆斯·卢平。  
现在回想起来，布莱克先生有双摄人的灰眼睛。  
那天他们走进我的办公室，是为了变更房屋所有证上的名字。  
苏格兰房产法与英格兰不同，所有房屋都是永远居住权，而非南方那些人的有限产权。他们想要更新的，是城堡旁拉姆齐花园的一处房产。根据当时我查阅到的文书，那房子的现任拥有者也叫西里斯·布莱克。据证件估算，大约是七八十岁。我猜测，大约是与我面前这个黑发年轻人同名的外祖父。这个年龄，变更房屋所有权，大都是因为原主人已经去世。  
那两人带来了前一任房主亲笔签名的遗嘱，笔迹与房契上的相同。那一天并没有什么不同寻常的事情发生，一切都很顺利。我几乎已经快要将此事忘记了。那时候我确认遗嘱并非伪造，尔后抬起头对他们二人说，请给我看一眼二位的护照，我们需要入档登记。再要现居地址的电气账单，近三个月的就可以。这么简单的基本项，他们却没有立即回应，再对视了一眼。就那短暂的一瞬间，我分明看见布莱克先生的眼睛里，流露出了一点惊讶的情绪，很微妙，转瞬即逝。还是卢平先生先反应过来，对我致歉，说不好意思，忘记了证件，改日再与事务所预约。他的脸上始终很镇定，我却忍不住有一点好奇。现代社会，不管做什么都需出示证件。这两个人，却好像全无这项基本常识一样。  
我知道卢平先生在桌子下握住了布莱克先生的手。就这么简单的一个动作，但布莱克先生肉眼可见地平静了下来。与我道别。没有别的什么词可以形容，这两个人有种天然的默契，好像是长时间相处培养出来的一样。一个人做个眼神，另一个人就可以知道要怎样反应。布莱克先生的肢体语言很优雅，超乎人类的优雅。他与我道别，为卢平先生拉开办公室门。那天是阴天，冬天，天黑得都很早。从我的办公桌，能看见外面亮起的昏黄街灯与铁灰色薄雾。两人并肩走到石板街上，转过街角就不见了。  
总共会面的时长还不到半个小时。  
但我再也没见过这两个人。  
说来奇怪，证件，这么基本的东西，不必是护照，连驾驶证都可以。只要是上面有姓名，照片，和出生年月，都可以拿来公证。什么人会拿不出来。

证人一 – 莎拉，邻居

我在拉姆齐花园二号住了很久，此地本来是父执的房子。一八九〇年建，就在城堡山上，可以俯瞰整座爱丁堡新城。大学时代我搬去伦敦居住，毕业后又回到这里。住在拉姆齐花园之中，你就会明白为什么爱丁堡是有魔法的城市。一共十六套公寓，建筑本身像是城堡的一部分。嶙峋火山岩之上，从客厅的大窗极目远眺，能一直望见风平浪静的弗斯湾。寻常天气好的时候，海对面的法伏半岛都能看得清清楚楚。古典的桃木家具与皮质沙发，夜晚几盏昏黄的灯盏一照，配上窗外城市灯火与墨蓝天空。这个世界上，有拉姆齐花园这样的地方。甘愿住在任何其他城市的人，他们的选择都让我无从理解。  
我们这一栋的格局是这样，二号是地面与地下共两层，二甲即是我的楼上，应有三层楼。货真价实的古典大宅。我的邻居，就是你们寻找的布莱克与卢平。就我认知的范围，他们并没有什么特别。当然，看上去也绝不是坏人。如果你要问我，他们的年纪，对于寻常人想象的，能住得起这样的宅子的人来说，还是年轻了一些。也不奇怪，我想或许是他们之中某一个人继承得来的房产。  
没有人关注过他们，着实也不奇怪。毕竟这世界上人对自己的关注总是更多，分给别人的精力少。  
我与他们相识，说到底是因为曾经有邮差误送过信件。将本应该寄到二甲的邮件，递到了我的住址。  
大概是几个月前，有人递过一封信，写明收件人是S.布莱克。我本想交还给楼上，工作事忙，一时间也将其抛诸脑后。过了一阵，又有一封寄错的信件，这一次署名是R.卢平。两封信的抬头，都是先生。当然我曾觉得好奇，好奇我的楼上邻居是什么样的人。两个男人，姓氏的意义分别是黑色，与狼。也是因为生活太一成不变，我曾想象过他们是不同寻常的，想象过他们的故事。数星期前我终于得空，回家的时候，看见楼上窗户里亮着灯，遂拿上那两封信攀上楼梯，去敲邻居的门。  
那扇白色大门很快被从内开启。  
我第一眼看见的是房子内饰，开阔无隔断，从门厅能穿过窗户，一路看见外面灯火璀璨的爱丁堡城。拉姆齐花园二甲是暖红色的。节庆季的，弥漫着壁炉火焰，香料酒，以及鎏金烛台的那种暖红色。长廊两侧墙面上，挂满整套爱丁堡城的旧照片与素描。如今回想起来，大概算是有一点奇怪吧。那些旧照片，竟然像是原版，而我没有在其他任何地方见到过。照片之中的市集街上还有那个大湖，现在已经被填平做了王子街花园。湖水的填平应比拉姆齐花园的建造时间都还要早，一八二零年，怎会有留存的影像资料。  
但那毕竟只是一个小小细节，且与我此行的目的无关。平白窥视别人家居，总是不好的。  
为我开门的是个棕色短发的年轻男人，蓝绿色眼睛。看见我，露出微笑，说请问有什么能帮助你吗？他的声音和样貌，都很温和。说不出是长得多么好看，但是有一种气质，干净的气质。看见就让人想起冬日早晨冻霜的草地，素白一片叫人心生安静。  
我不愿侵扰，只得简短地解释，将信还给对方，接受致谢而后离开。  
房子中弥漫着食物的香气，有什么人在烹饪的样子。恍惚之间，我觉得自己闻到了番茄与炖牛肉的味道。就在转身下楼的那一瞬间，听见正在关阖的门内有另一个年轻男人的声音。说的好像是，“嘿月亮脸，猜我在做什么？”而那个为我开门的男人回道，“捣乱？”但声音之中没有一点愠怒，只能称作温情。  
月亮？这是个什么昵称。  
那之后我们又遇见过几次。临近圣诞的时候，看见过一个黑色长发的朋克年轻人拖着圣诞树上楼梯，力气很大的样子。独自一人能拖动圣诞树，且与我问好的时候，一点喘气都无。那个叫月亮脸的男人就在二楼露台上低头看着他，手中端一杯热巧克力，整个人掖在厚重的粗棒针毛衣之中。  
我在楼下扭动钥匙进门，听见头顶月亮脸说，“你猜这毛衣是什么做的？”  
“男友材料？”我几乎可以发誓，我能听见月亮脸翻白眼的声音，说，“百分百羊毛。”停顿一下又讲，“我是披着羊皮的狼。”我差一点忍不住笑出声。真可爱。  
后来我知道月亮脸即是卢平先生，莱姆斯·卢平。黑头发的朋克青年叫西里斯，西里斯·布莱克。我对他们的好奇衍生成了带着善意的好感。大约是因为相像，所以亲切。西里斯像我的心因为我也常希望自己朋克摇滚什么都不在乎，但莱姆斯·卢平像我的灵魂因为我也是个书呆子，在意他人对我的看法。我是个律师。但这么久了，我还始终不知道，他们两人究竟以什么为生。这一对同性情侣的神秘感，竟然没有随着时间推进有一星半点的减少。  
如果你要问奇怪的事情，大约就是两三个月前，新年夜的那一天晚上。爱丁堡城中有盛大庆典，烟花炸响的声音从北到南，几乎像轰炸一样不绝于耳。整个天空都被绚丽的焰火点亮。我正要出门，而二甲的情侣像是刚刚从外面回来一样。西里斯的手臂挂在莱姆斯肩膀上，两人共用一条围巾。我们彼此互道霍格玛尼快乐，站在楼梯前短暂的闲谈。布莱克先生像是小酌过的样子，脸上带着一点红晕，也有可能是被寒风吹出来的颜色。但如果确实是因为酒精催动，我们接下来的对话就容易解释得多。  
我问他们是什么时候搬迁来此地。西里斯没有正面回答我的问题，笑一笑问，你觉得我们看上去多大。  
就是那个时候，莱姆斯的表情微妙地变动，好像要阻止他犯傻。  
我无从得知。他们有可能是大学生的年纪，总之不会多过二十几。我如是回答。  
西里斯大笑，说我出生在一八〇六年。对天发誓。  
那时候我已经很确信他是喝醉了，卢平先生大约也是这样认为，否则不会积极地想要将他拖走。出于礼貌，我配合着回应他，问他是不是出生在这里。一边被莱姆斯拽着走，黑发青年人一边在楼梯上对我摇头，说，我出生的时候，拉姆齐花园什么都不是。城堡山上的一片荒草罢了，距一切体面的居民区都很远。莱姆斯闻言扯高了他脸上的围巾，阻止他说出更多胡话。对我致歉道晚安，转过阶梯的转角不见了。但我愈走愈远，还能听见他们两人窃窃私语的声音，夹杂着一点细微的笑意。词句听不清楚，好像他们二人，在用什么只有他们自己能够理解的神秘语言交流。  
我见过超市送货的车子停在他们楼下。都是普遍的食材，生牛肉，洋葱百里香之类，只是没有大蒜。卢平先生与我探讨过食谱，说西里斯对大蒜过敏。我告诉过他英国超市的生牛肉从不放血，所以腥味很重，无论怎样煮都带着血沫。又有一次看见冰镇的红色罐装饮料，他说是番茄汁。除此之外，要说有任何异常，也谈不上。他们两人过的是寻常的日子，日复一日。烹饪，散步，在阳台上浇花，与我家也没有什么不一样。普通的人生，普通的爱情。

证人二 – 基特，古董商

第一次去拉姆齐花园二甲号，是替布莱克与卢平先生寻找房子的配件。刚踏进门廊，还以为是寻常的老房子，再顺着镶木地板向前走一走，视线豁然开朗。老宅竟然有这么大的空间。一共上下三层，四间硕大的卧室，敞亮且明快。与想象之中兴建于十九世纪的建筑全然不同。房子之中的一切都维持着原貌，以我对古旧物件的经验来看，简直像是博物馆一样。连壁炉边的火炉栏，都是乔治王早期，那种带着坐垫的黄铜制。我在干草市场的维多利亚街开一家古董店，售卖一些年代的家居饰品。偶儿也会受邀请到别人家中收取二手物件，或者帮助寻找特定的配饰。  
老宅之中，黄铜门把与窗户插销是最容易损毁的东西。也是我当时的委托内容。  
第一次踏进他们两人的家中，那一天在下雨。从客厅大窗远望，斯科特纪念碑背衬新城的天际线，海峡那一边法伏半岛的山脉如淡墨晕染。拉姆齐花园可以说是爱丁堡城中最体面的街区，房屋都隐藏在斜坡上浓密的老树之中。石板路与漆成红色的台阶，叫人以为时空穿越。  
房子的主人也是。对于他们的年纪来说，对年代与古董的见识不同寻常。我也是子承父业，与他们大概同龄。如此一来二去相熟。业务结束之后，二人邀请我到老宅之中相聚吃饭。莱姆斯与西里斯都是很友善的人。西里斯，西里斯简直就与我大学之中的那些兄弟没有什么不同。坐在长桌前挥舞着刀叉，说，“人从来不会长大，不会真的成为成年人。我们都只不过是个子高的儿童，手里握着一瓶酒，一边谈着你完全不懂的对话。“话没有说完，自己逗乐了自己，趴在桌上笑了好一阵。莱姆斯取来一瓶没有标识的红酒，说尝一尝这个。那是我喝过最美妙的酒，灯光下盈盈发亮，恍如红宝石。问他们从何处购得，莱姆斯只说是朋友所赠。对我微笑，说这曾经是沃尔特·斯科特最喜欢的酒。他晚年的时候，食谱大多都是苏格兰当地食材，调味平淡。不过爱喝酒，很甜的白兰地与果酒。  
沃尔特·斯科特，苏格兰历史上最伟大的作家。斯科特纪念碑是为他而立，韦弗利火车站也以他的小说命名。他们对其如此熟悉，或许也不应该叫人感到奇怪。可是，斯科特，毕竟已经故去将近一百五十年了。  
枝形吊灯映照之中，莱姆斯的神情有一些奇怪。一点温和，一点怀旧，说一八二四年的时候，斯科特一天不过两顿。那时候他住在与英格兰交界的乡村中。早餐吃燕麦粥配奶油，三文鱼，熏火腿切片，以及黄油全麦面包。这也是现如今如此著名的苏格兰早餐的早期境况了。不知道为什么，我们的话题转移到古董与传说。我说为什么故事中吸血鬼不能在镜子中看到自己的倒影。就在那个时候，很随意地，西里斯接话，“因为过去的镜子背后贴着的是一层银纸，现代的镜子，很长时间以来背面都是铝。铝这种金属，相对来说随和多了。”他对我露齿笑。他的犬齿很尖。我不会对你说他们是不正常的，我不是个疯子。但那时候，几乎是无任何来由地，大概因为夜间安静，我看着桌子对面依偎的两个人，忽然觉得有一些孤独。但更强烈的，是一种恐惧。你想一想，古堡旁完全没有一点现代痕迹的大宅，之中的两个神秘年轻人。  
就那么一瞬间，我突然觉得他们两人与背后爱丁堡全城的古旧速写那么合宜。  
合宜到令人恐惧。

证人三 – 肖娜，咖啡厅女招待

我在新城的剧院附近经营一家咖啡厅，就叫笔名咖啡馆。门面藏身在攀援茂盛的绣球花之后，不常引来新客人。因为巧合，几个星期前，曾经见过你们所说的这两个人。  
他们进店里的那天早上，天还没有亮，没有阳光。当然这一点也许不足为奇，苏格兰这个地方，天气晴朗的时候也少。那时候是夏季艺术节，客源比寻常多一些。要说奇装异服，或者举止不寻常，在街头艺人中间，这两人或许还称不上那么扎眼。我记得他们，大约是因为他们两个着实是漂亮得不正常的一对年轻人。一个黑发灰眼，容貌简直像大理石雕像一般。因为夏季，只穿一件衬衣，白色布料下露出来遍体如尼文法阵一样的刺青。另一个五官轮廓柔和一些，很清隽，生着柔软的棕色卷发。这两个人明显是一对情侣，但我没有再见过如此合拍又如此相斥的人了，朋克与书卷气。可以称得上是加百列与路西法的组合。  
两人点了一杯热水与一壶热巧克力。就坐在咖啡厅靠里的那一间房间，巨大落地窗下。从我这个角度看过去，衬着背后盛开的花园，与脱线的红色窗帘，几可入画。当我擦洗附近桌面的时候，偶尔听见他们两个人的交谈，声音不是很清楚。其中有一句是这样的，我听见那个黑发年轻人很亢奋地说，“喂一个人吸血鬼的血，那个人会变成食尸鬼。喂一条狗吸血鬼的血，可以得到地狱犬。用于灌溉植物，植物变成曼德拉草……用吸血鬼的血给车加油？大概会有什么好事发生吧让我们试试！”  
此处我已经很讶异，又想或许他们是奇幻小说的爱好者。  
那个加百列一样的年轻人很无奈地回道，“西里斯。不。”可是声音里又有一些微妙的笑意。  
清晨时分，顾客愈来愈多，嘈杂声渐渐盖过了他们两人交谈的声音。可是出于好奇，我还是格外留心这一张桌的两人。从而听见了以下的对话。  
“如果世上真有上帝，那他对我真是太不公平了。不但让我对大蒜过敏，而且阳光也不太行。”  
“……所以，你是说吸血鬼吗？”  
大约是因为终于意识到有人旁听，那黑发的年轻人很紧张地看了我一眼，语速都加快，“我能确认我不是吸血鬼毕竟我身上有血。”  
“你自己的血？”  
“确实是血没错。”  
“从你出生开始，就始终属于你的血？”  
“确实是血，确实在我身上。综上所述，它们就是我的血。”  
我听着发笑，觉得尘世之中真有奇异生物，也不是不可能的事情。干脆端一碟巧克力布朗尼送给这一桌的男孩子们。生活辛苦，多吃一点甜食好。

关键证人 – 比尔，无业

你们要找的这两个，根本不是人。  
别用这种眼神看着我，我只不过是要告诉你我所知道的一切，这不是你们所希望的吗？  
一九二二年的时候，我十九岁。一战结束后三年，整个国家已经差不多恢复到正常，只有失业率还是国民关注的重点。十九岁，那时候对于工薪家庭来说，应该是要工作的年龄了。我从珀斯郡的一个小村里出来，坐了一天火车。在爱丁堡的西部铁路大酒店找了份工作做侍应生，我猜你们现在应该管它叫巴尔莫勒尔酒店了。在我年轻的时候，那里还是整个欧洲最大而豪华的旅店，进出的男男女女都是绅士小姐达官贵人。我还记得那时候的酒店客房全数漆成暗红色，夜晚壁灯一照，简直像是涂抹上去的鲜血。连地毯也是红色，用金线织出蜿蜒的图案，绵延不绝。我就在那里帮住客搬运行李，那个年代，搬运一次行李能收到几便士小费，对于我来说，已经算是不错的待遇了。  
看久了之后所有的住客看上去也都差不多。那是爵士乐的年代。男男女女齐整的头发，简直能让人嗅见发蜡的味道。男士穿西服昵大衣，女士的头发烫着时兴的大卷。大概就是在我开始工作几个月之后，我第一次遇见了你们要找的这两个人，布莱克，与卢平。他们与别人不同。别人可以伪装出世故，伪装出阅历，但这两人根本就是阅历本身。我那时候还不能从布莱克先生的眼睛里看见他们所历经的一切，我大约也不会知道自己看到的是什么。毕竟他们的脸，实在是太年轻了，年轻到比我大不了多少岁。他们当时是旅客，如今想来，那时候，应该是他们正式回到爱丁堡的日子。我要帮他们拿行李，但布莱克先生阻止了我。而卢平先生拍了拍我的肩膀，递给我一镑钱的钞票，笑了一下自己提着行李上楼。你简直不能想象对于那时候的我来说，一镑钱可以买到什么东西。这是一个比娅特里斯·波特可以用几千镑，买下湖区一座山头的年代。时至今日，我还记得那天，卢平先生穿着的是一件长大衣，脖子上挂着纯色的围巾，看上去，全然是一名年轻学究或者教授的风度。两个人举止之间，都有一种漫不经心的优雅。我有那么一瞬间觉得卑微，想他们看上去不过就比我大了几岁，但他们与我，简直是云泥之别。  
我在酒店的工作在那之后，只持续了三周。十九岁的我意识到，留在门厅里帮别人扛行李，远不能让我升到我想到的位置，布莱克与卢平的那种地位。此后我做过一系列微小的工作，先是印刷工，而后书记员，最后到了维多利亚街的一家高级成衣店做学徒。一九二〇年代末期，男士穿起了简便夹克，女士普遍着两件套裙，戴着小小的昵帽。摩登即是时尚，彼时的爱丁堡与欧洲其他大城市一样，都在向新时代进发。  
一九三二年，我又一次看到了布莱克与卢平，在我几乎快要忘记他们两个人的时候。而在此之前我甚至以为，自己已经忘掉了他们的长相。三二年的某一天，我的老板将一套需要照版制作的夹克扔到了我面前，不能算是时兴的款式，我还记得几年前这种花呢大衣还在流行的时候。那年我二十九岁，是那一家成衣店最具希望的工匠，裁布制衣的速度与精准，好像自己真是个生来的手艺人一样。西服制作好的那一天，有人来店铺中取件。我一眼看见了卢平先生，棕色头发，苍白的皮肤，温和的五官。那时候我以为是因为生活给我的风霜吧，他看上去，竟然比我还要年轻一些。双手接过装着衣物的纸袋子，他微笑了一下，转身离开。他没有看见我。此后我向我的师父与老板打听这卢平先生，报出他们的名字，结局是没有人知道他们的来历，没有人知道他们是什么人，又或者以什么为生。  
那之后西服店倒闭了，三十年代，许多这样的小生意都被迫关门破产。  
一九三九年，二战爆发。我征兵入伍，做的是普通的步兵，战场上第一个送死的兵种。但是奇迹般的是，六年战争，我活了下来，只是炸聋了一只耳朵。四五年，我回到了爱丁堡，在干草市场租了一间小小的公寓，等待工作机会。但是一介单耳失聪的中年人，也无任何身份背景，在战后经济缓慢恢复的不列颠，我并没有等到工作。那时候我四十二岁，领上了失业补助金，每天睡到中午起床，去酒吧里喝到下午歇业，然后去公共图书馆里读报纸，等图书馆关门，再回到酒吧喝夜场。我靠我的低保活着，用存款作酒钱。浑浑噩噩不知道过了多久，直到某一天，我再付不起公寓的租金，意识到自己真正意义上的已经身无分文。只得在街头漫无目的地晃荡，又走到惯常去地小酒吧。就是在干草市场的那家酒馆，我再一次看见了那两个人。那时候是战后，酒吧里的光照不充足。但是昏暗的内室中，我还是一眼看见了他们。布莱克与卢平，与我几十年前最后一次见到他们的时候，看上去别无差别，没有衰老哪怕是一天，那种大理石像一般的俊美。两个人并肩坐在酒吧角落，没有人会注意到的地方。我看见布莱克用身躯挡住旁人的视线，挡住窥探的目光，低下头亲吻了一下卢平。布莱克的左手扣住卢平的后腰，右手攥紧他的手，将其放置在自己的心口之上。军队之中什么没有见过，我那时候第一次意识到了，原来卢平与布莱克，其实是一对情侣。  
那是我第一次真正意识到同性恋人这个概念。  
我远远地尾随他们，一路走上了维多利亚街。十几年前，我曾工作过的西服店，现如今已经是一家纪念品商店，卖一些无关痛痒的仿古小玩意。远处的西部铁路酒店，已经改名叫做巴尔默勒尔，在黑夜中熠熠生辉。我已经四十二岁，心灵上觉得自己更老，但是这两个人还是在这里，依旧是二十多岁的年轻人。我想知道他们究竟是什么，究竟怎样做到不老不死。  
就像你们现在所在做的一样。  
那天晚上我跟着他们回到了拉姆齐花园，树木掩映之中，看见他们上楼，开了二甲号公寓的门。黑夜之中灯火辉煌，老宅像古书之中，那些鎏金雕饰的哥特古堡。我跟踪他们，只要有空闲就去拉姆齐花园守株待兔。你猜我发现了什么。布莱克先生不常进食，不常喝饮料，只偶尔喝一种红色的液体，一般盛在玻璃杯中。我远远站在上坡处的花园里，透过厨房窗户，灯光映照，一度以为那不过是葡萄酒而已。但他从不在阳光灿烂的时候出门，始终昼伏夜出。而卢平，那个温和的，曾像邻家兄长一样的年轻人。只要是月圆之夜，就不会在房子外找到他的身影。即使之后几天出现，总是看上去反常地虚弱，眼下挂着青黑。他偏爱吃带着血的牛排。非人的作息，非人的饮食，非人的力气。  
就在我即将要理清楚他们究竟分别是什么东西的时候，布莱克找到了我。  
那时候是晚上，我就坐在拉姆齐花园对面小坡的座椅上。赤足，很久没有剃须，黑夜之中，大概比任何东西都像鬼怪。而西里斯·布莱克，非常随意地在我身边坐下，甚至反过来吓了我一跳。我转过身，第一次近距离地看清了他。大约五英尺十一英寸高，有黑如暗夜的长发，与雾霭一样的银灰色眼睛，漫不经心的微笑，像荒漠之中的冷泉。他散漫地将头偏向一侧，靠坐在长椅上，一只手扯着围巾上散落的线头。那时候我已经知道他是个什么，满心恐惧。如果他决定要就此杀了我，大概是非常容易的事情，且没有人会发现一个流浪汉的失踪。他随意笑了笑，对我说的第一句话是，“好吧，你还准备跟着我们多久？”  
我张口结舌，只能麻木地摇头。就是那个时候我意识到，以他们两人出众的感官，一定早已经知道，我在暗中窥伺他们许久。不要以为人类任何鬼鬼祟祟的行为，能瞒过他们的眼睛。就像现在，他们一定也已经知道，你们在寻找他们，在追寻他们的踪迹。不现身，不过是因为，你还没有真正对他们的生活造成困扰而已。出乎我意料的是，在我迫切想要逃离的时候，布莱克先生悠闲地对我说，“二二年，铁路酒店？”  
他微笑了一下，拍了拍我的肩膀。递给我一张名片，一言不发地离开。  
他没有说别的什么。也没有道别。  
借着树影之间投过来的光，我看见名片上，写着的新城某著名定制西装店的地址与电话。我在高街上的青年旅舍付钱洗澡剃须，而后拨打了那个电话，那个几十年前，我曾工作过的行业。接电话的人是大卫·亚历杉德，在新城拥有自己的服装店，我告诉他我的来历，他甚至没有停下来思考。告诉我说，两个小时后见。工作的第一年我主要打扫工作室，刷过背景板，去临近街上购买过布料针线，端茶倒水，打下手。再下一年，我做过几套衣服，帮着大卫布置过橱窗，渐渐成为他资历最老的学徒。大卫在五十年代末退休，卖掉了爱丁堡的房产，前去南法养老。忽然之间，就到了一九六〇年代中期，我继承了那家店，渐渐有了一点小名气。在布鲁顿街上买了一套公寓。这期间布莱克与卢平曾经到工作室造访过我一次，这个时代，同性恋已经不再是犯法的行为。我透过橱窗，远远就看见他们两人顺着下行的街道走下来。虽然没有任何过度亲密的动作，但他们的一体性显露无疑。布莱克先生穿上了皮夹克，卢平先生一身带着皮革护肘的花昵夹克。如果不是知道内情，我会以为他们是大学刚毕业的新一代人。那么年轻，带着蓬勃的生命力，如果有人将他们认作是我的儿子辈，我都不会觉得奇怪。  
我撇退了我的学徒与员工，亲自招呼他们。他们两个人只是与我点头寒暄，环顾我店中的一切，而后好像得到确认，很心满意足地离开。作为品牌宣传的中年男子凑上来对我说，“那两个人真是太美了，有种古典气质。如果能请来做广告模特多好。”我只是摇头，告诉他我不认识他们，也不知道他们究竟姓甚名谁。  
现如今我已经七十四岁，有一天我会到八十多岁，直至死亡，而他们两个人依旧还会是二十多岁。会有别人来记录他们的故事。凯尔文，我的副手，继承了我的西服店，将其改成了一间品牌店，每年做春秋两季。我已经退休，就住在离老店不远的新城公寓中。偶尔到王子街，站在这条全苏格兰最繁华的街道上，看远处灯火辉煌的拉姆齐花园。看见树木掩映之中，白色的高墙，红色的窗棱。与几十年前，并无差别，与百年前，此地刚刚建成的时候，大概也毫无变化。  
我想，那大窗后的布莱克与卢平先生究竟如何。  
希腊诸神的殿堂上，哲人们争论不休，苏格拉底饮下毒芹酒，他们两人就在一旁观望微笑，他们看上去二十多岁。克里特，勇者在斗兽场中与公牛搏斗，米诺斯王鼓掌喝彩，这两人也端坐观众席上。有人被他们的美貌优雅打动，将其勾画在陶土酒瓮上，他们看上去是二十多岁。公元三〇六五年，有人在全息投影中记录下他们，他们的声音他们的气息他们的五官，他们看上去也不过就是二十多岁。西里斯·布莱克与莱姆斯·卢平存在于无数时间，无数年代。只要你悉心寻找，总能在哪一部古书，哪一幅名画之中，窥见他们的身影。我崇敬又羡慕他们，以致某一些时候，这种感情令我疼痛。这种时候，我就会想我为什么没有在与他们面对面的时候，多说几句话。而我自身所能得出的答案，从来也不足以令我自己理解。他们就像是我的一场梦境，像是所有曾遇见过他们的人的，一场梦境。而人，怎能去触碰梦境呢。幻梦这东西，一旦触碰，就会像肥皂泡一样消失破灭了。  
我猜，这大概就是为什么我今天会坐在这里，一字一句录下这份口供的原因。  
今天早晨，洗漱预备出行的时候，我又在自己的前额上发现了一条皱纹。而他们闪烁着光芒，永远不老不死。与我记忆中的一样，熠熠生辉。  
是的，拉姆齐花园的吸血鬼与狼人，生活得很好。

 

经办人注：关键证人疑似精神状态不稳定。案件证据不足，无法立案。- M.刘易斯，77年8月


End file.
